


The World At Our Fingertips

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I just... I don't know, Tommy. I didn't think..." Wilbur trailed off, fingernails digging into his legs as he gazed into the sunset. "I didn't think we could ever get L'Manburg back. I thought the only way out was to blow it all up, kill everyone-""But you don't have to. Not anymore. Schlatt is - is dead, Dream and George have disappeared, Sapnap is passed out and disarmed, and The Blade's fled. L'Manburg is yours, Will." stated Tommy, looking back into his older brother's black eyes."No. L'Manburg is ours, Tommy. It's ours."━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━AKA, a collection of short chapters based on my alternate take on what could've happened during the Manburg VS Pogtopia War, and the aftermath.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I'll Never Be Imprisoned By A Faded Memory

TommyInnit stands over the elderly, weak ram, with a shimmering Netherite sword gripped tightly in his right hand and one of his best friends, Quackity, standing firmly by his side with an unwavering smile plastered onto his face. Jschlatt wheezes, and manages to open his black eyes up to glare at the two Pogtopians.

"You know, Quackity, even after the meeting..." The man trailed off, glancing between the boys standing over him, before continuing. "Even after the meeting, I still thought 'Hey, maybe I can get Quackity to work with me again. I can fix him up all nice and good and - and he'll work with me again.' But, I guess not, huh?"

"Yeah, because you're a senile old bitch that only cares for yourself, not L'Manburg," spat Quackity, malice in his voice and hatred in his eyes. How could he ever trust this man, let alone **love** him? God, he was so fucking stupid. 

"No, no no no no no no no, that's not why. Do you wanna know why? Do you REALLY wanna know why, Quackity?" Schlatt descended into laughter punctuated by coughs, a smirk on his furred face. 

"It's because of your _flatty patty_." 

Quackity sighed in annoyance and defeat, despite his obvious victory over his former abuser. He fell back onto a small hill, running his hands through his hair. Schlatt, meanwhile, continued to laugh with pure joy drawn from his adversary's suffering.

"Dude...." Big Q murmured, pain in his voice, and that was when Tommy had enough with this floofy ass bitch. He looked over the ram sheep's tattered suit, locating a torn hole on his chest that was made during the prior battle. Raising his arms, Tommy stared straight into the dictator's eyes...

...and plunged his sword straight into Schlatt's heart.


	2. We're Like Fire And Water

Quietly singing a random tune, Tubbo_ rummaged through his brother's belongings stashed away in multiple chests, searching for string. In a far corner upstairs, a man with a tattered white bandana and an awkwardly bent leg lay on a green bed dappled with blood. After a few minutes, he located a large handful of string in the double chest labelled "Wood". With a laugh, Tubbo ran up the oak wood stairs and began hand-crocheting the string into a tight, long piece of...something he could wrap around Sapnap's leg to act as a cast while it healed. 

"Hey Tubbo," Tommy greeted suddenly, startling the boy out of focus as he whipped around to see a defeated-looking TommyInnit, with broken blue eyes and tattered clothes. He loosely tossed his enchanted Netherite sword to the side, letting it clatter onto the stone floor. Tubbo noted that almost half of it was coated in fresh blood.

"Hello Tommy! How-"

"IS THAT FUCKIN' SAPNAP? IN **MY** HOUSE?" snapped Tommy as he glared at Sapnap breathing peacefully. To be fair, he had every right to be angry at the man.

"...yeah. Why?" Tubbo started to crochet the string again, plopping down onto the floor and glancing up at his brother, whose hands quickly formed into fists.

"WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE? ARE YOU HEALING HIM? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ALL THE SHIT HE'S DONE TO OUR PETS?" Tommy turned to Tubbo with a furious look on his face, and yet Tubbo simply glanced up and smiled at him.

"Tommy...I believe everyone has _some_ good in them. And, I know that Sapnap's been, uh, not the nicest. To anyone, really. But, I think I can help him! I think he can be a better person," Tommy simply hummed in response, sitting down beside his sword as he watched Sapnap idly.


	3. If The Sun Has Faded Away, I'll Try To Make It Shine

As with every end to every war, Tommy had found himself standing behind the bench outside his house, a calloused hand gripping the bark of the oak tree. Though, something was different. Instead of Tubbo, who was inside his house treating **Sapnap** of all people, Wilbur was sitting there, mumbling to himself.

"No, no, it's not the end...no...I'm so sorry, please I'm sorry-" His odd murmurings were cut off by Tommy, as he sat down beside Will and pulled him into a tight hug. Wilbur froze, most likely startled, but eventually relaxed and melted into the warm, comforting feeling. Ever since their bitch father abandoned Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and The Blade in the care of Dream, the four of them had begun hearing voices, and it seemed everyone else connected to this patch of land did too. Tommy had learned to tune them out, despite how loud they could be, and sometimes he'd forget he even heard things, but Wilbur? He always struggled with them, and the exile to Pogtopia must've made them louder, made them more aggressive and insistent, and eventually drove him insane. Will had been saying the rest of the Pogtopians were in the wrong, and promised to blow L'Manburg to "smithereens" if they didn't win today. He had only wanted chaos and violence, yet as Tommy gazed at Wilbur's messy hair and shaking frame, he could only see a broken young man that just wanted a better life for his family.

The pair sat in silence for who-knows-how-long, Tommy's arm around his brother's as they watched the sun slowly lower and the sky turn a shade of pink. Will hesitated for a moment before making eye contact with Tommy, who gave him a small smile. And eventually, he spoke.

"I just... I don't know, Tommy. I didn't think..." Wilbur trailed off, fingernails digging into his legs as he gazed into the sunset. "I didn't think we could ever get L'Manburg back. I thought the only way out was to blow it all up, kill everyone-"

"But you don't have to. Not anymore. Schlatt is - is dead, Dream and George have disappeared, Sapnap is passed out and disarmed, and The Blade's fled. L'Manburg is yours, Will." stated Tommy, looking back into his older brother's black eyes.

"No. L'Manburg is ours, Tommy. It's ours."


	4. Nothing To Be Afraid Of

This all felt...odd. The_Eret knew it was a good thing, to have his title as "King" back and for L'Manburg to be reinstated, but it still felt strange, somehow. Being practically raised by his insane, uncaring brother for thousands of years had definitely taken a toll on him, and with Dream only wanting the discs and chaos...peace felt wrong. Then again, peace couldn't last forever, could it?

Even with this new era of peace, Eret was still feeling like a military general marching his soldiers to war, with everyone left on the SMP walking behind him, no matter their beliefs. Well, not everyone. Awesamdude had returned to his home soon after the battle, explaining his desire to stay out of the reformation of the government and any other issue, really, unless it was a matter of life and death. Sapnap was unconscious and in the care of Tubbo at Tommy's house, and Tommy had refused to leave Tubbo's side. Wilbur was also with the two, as Tommy insisted that the former President stay with them "for his safety". Eret really wasn't sure what was going on in the Soot family, but he hoped the three would be alright.

And with Pogtopia being a tiny, cramped ravine that barely fit seven people, there wasn't really anywhere that was large enough for the eleven people currently following Eret...other than Pride Palace, of course. So now, he had to lead an exhausted crew of assorted peoples to his castle, with some still at each other's throats.

"I mean, who's gonna lead this new L'Manburg? Because Wilbur's, well, unstable, and if fucking TommyInnit is gonna lead this place-" 

"LANGUAGE!"

"Tommy is a **very** capable leader, thank you very much Ponk. And assuming Will's 'unstable' is quite rude and poking into his private life, which you _luckily_ aren't privy to." Nihachu stated, giving the masked man a cold stare. Ni was almost always a kind, caring individual, but if you angered her she could be even more terrifying than Dream was. Although Eret did agree with Ni, as he usually did, Eret still hoped for a good rest tonight, which meant _no fighting_.

"Boys, boys, calm down. Can we be civil, for once?"

"Uh, who told you we could be civil?" replied KarlJacobs, as he and Quackity devolved into raucous laughter.

Eret sighed, and gazed up at the twinkling stars above. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight, that's for sure.


End file.
